Some gave all
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: "Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone" Steve est fort. Steve est Captain America. Steve est en vie. Steve est seul. "Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone." Le destin doit rire de lui. Il se demande si Tony rit avec lui. Parce que cette fois, ce n'est pas lui qui manque le rendez-vous. Ils le manquent tous. Preslash. AU. Angst. Major Characters Death.


ATTENTION ATTENTION CECI EST HARD. CECI EST DU ANGST PUR ET DUR. PRESQUE 5.000 MOTS DE ANGST. Non je plaisante pas. J'ai pleuré deux fois. Cinq si on compte les sanglots sans larmes (après oui, je suis faible devant le angst. Mais suffit de lires ce que j'écris pour savoir que je suis une habituée normalement XD).

Doooonc, bonjour ? J'ai déjà fait mes pas dans le fandom Marvel (movie-verse toujours), mais c'était en étudiant Loki. Là, c'est très différent puisque je m'attaque à un perso qui m'a jusque là laissé pour le moins indifférente... Steve Rogers. Uaip. Après l'avoir écrit c'est très différent parce que je me le suis appropriée (d'autant que je lis AUCUNE fic sur lui. Littéralement. Je suis pas très fan de Stony et je lis quasiment exclusivement du FrostIron donc forcément. Alors si vous voyez une ressemblance avec une autre fic c'est accidentel, sauf pour un truc mais j'y reviens plus tard.) mais voilà. S'il est super bizarre c'parce que je suis pas habituée.

So. The fic.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à Marvel et cie.

**Warning :** ANGST. Et j'hésite à le donner parce que bon ça me paraît évident mais Major Characters Death.

**Le titre :** vient de la chanson Survivor Guilt de Rise Against. Du très bon hard rock, héhé. Le vers entier c'est "All gave some, but some gave all" Traduit ça nous donne "tous donné un peu, mais certains ont tout donné" (on perd l'inversion des mots - ce truc a un nom en poésie j'suis sûre - mais bon. Pour les non-anglophones.)

**Note : ** Je fais référence à une fic à un moment, le principe du décompte que tient Tony (vous comprendrez en lisant :D). Elle est sur AO3, c'est du FrostIron (une série de OS si je ne m'abuse) mais impossible de la retrouver ou de me souvenir du titre. Mais en tout cas, c'est cette fic qui m'a donné l'idée des nombres. Donc voilà.

**Music :** Vous n'êtes pas obligés, mais je conseille fortement d'écouter When I'm Gone de Three Doors Down en lisant. (les paroles dans le résumé sont tirés de là) C'est Steve tout craché. Et c'est triste.

**Pour Rori H. Nemuri parce qu'elle m'écrit un FrostIron alors qu'elle aime pas ça et parce que voilà, she's the best. Na.**

Le début est abrupt, mais ça prend son sens après. Je crois. (ok, j'avoue tout, je savais pas comment mieux commencer alors bon. _scène de réveil._)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand il se réveille, il est allongé dans un lit. L'ensemble est blanc. Il y a une vieille radio qui crachote de la musique rétro. SHIELD. Chaque fois qu'il se réveille dans leur aile de soin, ils s'appliquent à recréer un environnement rappelant les années 40, comme s'ils le pensaient trop simple d'esprit pour se rappeler qu'il avait changé d'époque.

Steve n'oublie jamais rien. Il peut décrire Peggy avec autant de précision que s'il l'avait vue la veille et s'il ferme les yeux, il peut revoir le visage désespéré de Bucky quand il était tombé.

Maria Hill vient le voir. Elle a les yeux rouges.

Steve aimerait se rendormir pour de nouveau traverser le temps.

Il a mal à la poitrine.

Il est seul. Il est seul et il boit, pour oublier. Pour essayer. Il ne reste que Steve – encore. Steve dont le métabolisme court trop vite, mais qui malgré tout aura survécu à tous les Avengers (_sauf Thor, parce que Thor est simplement parti, incapable de rester sur Terre après la mort de Loki et l'échec de Jane à devenir une Aesir_)

Clint.

Natasha.

Bruce.

_Tony._

Ils ont tous disparu de sa vie comme Peggy et Bucky et il reste sans bouger, à vider le bar de Tony. L'alcool a un goût de cendre et une amertume familière lui serre la gorge. Il aurait sans doute pu les sauver, aurait _dû_.

Il était leur chef, c'est _à lui de mourir_ à lui de prendre les balles. Il halète un peu et pose sa main sur sa poitrine, là où il y a la cicatrice. Il a mal.

Il a un revolver dans sa main, le contemple – ses yeux le brûlent et il serre le poing. La balle part, se loge dans le mur avec un grand bruit. Pepper court jusqu'à lui, l'air terrifiée – elle a peur qu'il parte lui aussi, qu'il l'abandonne comme Tony l'a fait.

Il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas assez de courage pour mettre autre chose que le goulot d'une bouteille dans sa bouche. Parfois il imagine que c'est une arme et que le liquide qui coule dans sa gorge est son propre sang.

Il aimerait.

Il erre dans les rues. Les gens le voient, certains le reconnaissent mais aucun ne l'approche.

Si Tony était encore là, il lui aurait dit de se redresser et de regarder le monde dans les yeux. Quand Steve n'en pouvait plus – avant – quand la nostalgie devenait trop forte, qu'une femme lui rappelait trop Peggy ou juste quand il avait pris trop de coups, Tony le frappait à l'épaule, même s'il savait que ça n'aurait aucun effet sur Steve. Il parlait trop fort, riait tout seul à des plaisanteries pas drôles et s'appliquait à faire plein de références que Steve ne comprenait pas.

Puis il les expliquait parce que c'était _Tony_ et qu'ils étaient amis, et un beau jour Steve avait ri avec lui.

Il y a une enfant qui lui demande son autographe. Il force un sourire et prend le stylo qu'elle lui tend. Elle demande s'il est marié et le rictus se fige parce que non, il ne l'est pas – ils n'auront jamais été à leur premier rendez-vous.

L'enfant rit – son rire lui rappelle celui de Tony, un peu fort mais juste, honnête. Le vrai rire, pas l'espèce de ricanement qu'il sortait avec de faire un mauvais jeu de mots ou quand il voulait cacher des choses.

Ils avaient eu du mal au début. Même après la mort de Coulson, même quand ils avaient enfin pu travailler ensemble. Parce qu'ils étaient foncièrement _différents_ et peut-être que le dicton était vrai, que les contraires s'attirent parce que même si ils finissaient toujours par s'engueuler, Steve revenait toujours.

Puis ils avaient ri ensemble. C'était pendant une mission de routine qui avait mal tourné, HYDRA ou Doom qui faisait des siennes. Ils étaient dans un bâtiment qui s'était écroulé et quand ils étaient sorti, courbaturés, blessés mais _vivants_ ils avaient ri. C'était la première fois que Steve entendait Tony rire vraiment, et il lui avait dit que c'était plus beau que le masque qu'il portait tout le temps.

Tony avait un rire de carillon qui sonne – un carillon grave et un peu enroué.

Ils étaient devenus amis, de très bons amis, parce qu'ils étaient différents mais avaient beaucoup en commun. Tony était solitaire, un loup un peu farouche qui ne laissait personne s'approcher et protégeait férocement le peu de gens qui faisaient partie de sa meute. Steve était seul – pas solitaire, pas vraiment, mais il avait tant perdu qu'il hésitait à laisser les gens s'approcher. N'osait plus, de peur de se faire trahir par le destin à nouveau.

Puis il avait laissé Tony entrer. Pepper. Clint. Natasha. Bruce. Thor. Peter aussi – le petit Peter, Spider-man, l'adolescent qui ne se laissait pas faire mais qui au fond avait juste peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait.

Il fait nuit et il pleut. Steve erre encore – où peut-il aller de toute façon. SHIELD lui a proposé de fonder une nouvelle équipe. Il hésite, veut refuser – _vous avez tué Hulk, vous lui avez fait avaler une putain de bombe parce que vous pensiez qu'il devenait incontrôlable_ – mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire d'autre ?

Il fait noir et ses yeux voient comme en plein jour. Il maudit le S.S.S, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Parfois il regrette, veut redevenir le gringalet qui se laissait battre dans les ruelles et se faisait sauver par son meilleur ami.

Il veut redevenir Steve Rogers.

Il veut recommencer et ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Il veut beaucoup de choses et il ne peut rien avoir.

Le destin doit rire de lui. Il se demande si Tony rit avec lui.

Il s'assoit sur un banc dans Central Parc – il est entré par effraction, quelque chose que Tony lui a appris à faire avec beaucoup trop d'amusement dans ses yeux bleus – et ferme les yeux. Le noir l'envahit, saisit sa gorge et il se recroqueville.

Il est vivant. Inspiration.

Il est vivant.

Il est vivant et il est seul. Expiration.

Il voudrait se crever les yeux, devenir aveugle – s'imaginer n'importe quoi, que Tony est là et qu'il rie, silencieusement. Mais ce n'est pas possible parce que Tony et silencieux ne vont pas dans la même phrase. Il rouvre les yeux. Le parc n'a pas changé. Tony n'est pas là. _Bien sûr._

C'est stupide d'espérer.

Il aurait aimé amener Peggy ici, à Central Parc. Elle aurait aimé, il en est sûr. Ils auraient mangé des glaces et écouté des artistes de rues. Il lui aurait raconté l'histoire des statues – celle de Balto surtout, parce que c'est sa préférée. Elle aurait ri un peu– parce qu'elle connaîtrait déjà tout ça, elle savait tant de choses.

Il sourit presque.

Tony n'aimait pas Central Parc. Il avait beau sauver leur planète avec l'énergie verte, il restait très loin des plantes et fuyait les espaces verts.

Mais il serait venu à Central Parc, pour écouter Steve parler de Balto et lui montrer ses endroits préférés, là où il venait dessiner. Il serait venu parce que Steve aurait demandé.

Steve a demandé.

Le visage de Peggy et celui de Tony se mélangent et sa vision est brouillée par les larmes, il n'arrive plus à les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Il hoquette un caquètement déguisé en rire. Il a mal au cœur, à la poitrine. Sa main vient agripper sa chemise.

Il ricane un peu, parce que ce serait tellement _ironique_ que le soldat parfait meurt d'une crise cardiaque comme ça, dans un parc. Mais non, parce que le destin est une vraie _**pute**_ (_il jure trop, Tony a eu une mauvaise influence sur lui et pourtant, Steve donnerait tout pour que cette influence soit restée plus longtemps – pour qu'elle revienne_) et que ce serait trop facile.

Il se relève, époussette son pantalon et s'en va. La statue de Balto lui jette un regard accusateur. _Tu ne vis pas, tu survis et ça va finir par t'achever._

Ce serait le genre de Tony ça, de lui sortir une phrase qui utilise autant de redondance. Il pense à Balto et songe que le chien-loup c'est Tony tout craché. Brave. Fidèle. Différent.

S'ils avaient eu le temps, ils auraient acheté un chien, pense Steve. Une mascotte pour tous les Avengers. Ils se seraient sans doute disputé pour le prénom.

Tony aurait proposé Médor parce que Tony n'aimait pas vraiment les animaux et n'avait de toute façon aucune imagination (_Steve s'occupe parfois de Dummy, de You et de Butterfingers, et il s'étonne encore de son attachement pour ces IA, et de leur nom ridicule_).

Thor aurait hurlé Fenrir ou un autre nom qui n'avait de sens que pour lui. Peut-être que Tony aurait plaisanté en proposant Loki – juste pour pouvoir agacer Thor et reparler de l'épisode « je me suis fait jeter par la fenêtre de ma propre tour ».

Natasha n'aurait rien dit, aurait sans doute demandé un chat à la place – plus discret, plus fier, plus indépendant.

Bruce aurait souri gentiment et rappelé que le Hulk ne permettait pas d'avoir un animal près d'eux, sauf s'ils n'avaient vraiment pas peur de le faire tuer un jour.

Clint n'aurait rien suivi de la conversation, absorbé par un de ses jeux vidéos et aurait lâché un très charismatique « hein ? » quand on lui aurait demandé son avis.

Il a été le premier à mourir – Clint. Il aura exaucé son vœu – une flèche dans l'œil de Loki. Puis la flèche a explosé et il était parti. Loki a survécu par contre, très affaibli mais bien vivant. Puis Thor a abattu Mjöllnir, avec un cri de rage et Loki a juste _souri_. Quelque part, Steve se dit qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Partir en fanfare, en laissant son chaos derrière lui et Thor en lambeaux.

Steve a compté, le dieu du tonnerre est resté neuf jours à pleurer, à genoux près de la dépouille de ce qui fut son frère. Dans ses derniers instants, Loki n'était qu'une ombre, un monstre bleu rempli d'une haine glacée. Parfois, Steve songe que ce sont eux qui l'ont rendu comme ça – désespéré. Seul.

Il se demande s'il finira comme ça.

Thor est parti ensuite, a quitté la Terre en compagnie de Jane pour lui faire passer des tests de courage afin qu'ils puissent se marier.

Un mois plus tard elle revenait. Seule.

Le suivant, c'était Bruce. Il a emporté Natasha aussi, parce qu'elle a refusé de le quitter même quand ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas désactiver la bombe attachée à Bruce. Ils n'avaient pas assez de temps pour la retirer et l'envoyer ailleurs, alors Bruce l'a avalée.

Natasha ne lui a pas lâché la main, même quand le Hulk est sorti. L'a juste regardé, avec son air sérieux et lui a dit qu'elle avait encore un peu de rouge à nettoyer et qu'il était temps.

Puis elle s'est tourné vers Steve et Tony et leur a dit de courir.

Steve a refusé (_parce qu'un leader ne quitte pas ses hommes, ne les laisse pas à la mort et il a échoué, __**échoué**__ sur toute la ligne_) et il a fallu que Tony le saisisse par les dessous de bras et l'emporte en volant.

Il se souvient qu'ils se sont disputés après – aussi violemment que lors de leur rencontre, quand ils se connaissaient à peine. Steve criait et Tony buvait. Puis ils ont fini par se séparer – deux heures. Steve est revenu après, et Tony l'a juste enlacé en silence. Ils ont pleuré ensemble, n'en ont plus reparlé ensuite. Steve a juste admis que Tony avait eu raison de le sauver. Tony a acquiescé, puis a mis un film – une mauvaise comédie romantique devant laquelle ils se sont endormis.

Il passe un SDF qui le regarde avec des yeux fatigués et lui donne son porte-monnaie. Il garde ses papiers dans sa poche et l'argent n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour lui. Il en a trop maintenant. Il échangerait tout l'or du monde pour son équipe. Les revoir une dernière fois. Leur dire qu'il était _désolé, tellement désolé, pardonnez-moi._

Pouvoir dire à Tony qu'il avait encore raté un rendez-vous.

Jamais deux sans trois, songe-t-il avec amertume. Le prochain ne sera pas le bon – jamais le bon parce qu'en fait il n'y a pas de bon. Il est seul et le restera.

Il a honte de penser comme ça. C'est trop défaitiste, un mauvais exemple – mais à qui peut-il le donner maintenant, il n'y a plus personne.

Il y a Peter, se raisonne-t-il. Peter est encore là, il vient et le soutient, parle avec Pepper qui envisage déjà de lui offrir un poste, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se l'approprier avant Oscorp. L'enfant est ingénieux, presque autant que Tony même si ce n'est pas pareil parce que Tony était un _génie_ et que

Peter est juste malin.

Il a plaisanté une fois, dit que Steve était la mère des Avengers et Tony leur père.

Malin, vraiment.

Il frissonne. Il ne fait pas froid – pas vraiment – mais c'est tout comme. La ville fait du bruit, les voitures passent, klaxonnent, les gens parlent, courent, crient. Il pleure encore, il suppose, parce qu'il voit mal devant lui. Il bouscule un homme qui s'excuse, sans lâcher son portable ou se retourner.

Tony lui manque.

Il inspire brusquement parce que _ça y est c'est dit_ et il ne se sent pas mieux pour autant. Il a toujours du mal à respirer, les larmes coulent toujours. Il retient un haut-le cœur, vacille.

Après la mort de Natasha et Bruce, Tony et lui ont commencé à dormir dans la même pièce. Ils se mettaient dans l'immense lit, s'enroulaient dans une couverture chacun, en mettaient une troisième par-dessus. Ils avaient froid et finissaient toujours par s'enlacer. Pour se réchauffer, ou juste pour se rappeler que _oui, l'autre est là, il est là, je ne suis pas seul._ Steve se souvient, il était terrifié de se réveiller seul.

Maintenant, il l'est.

Pepper est là pour l'accueillir, avec une serviette et une moue inquiète. Elle est belle, et Steve voit ce qui a pu attirer Tony – au-delà de leur amitié légendaire, une amitié qui aura vécu bien des épreuves.

Il a vu Tony boire jusqu'à l'inconscience le jour de leur rupture. Ils n'avaient pas crié, et aucun n'avait pleuré parce qu'il savait que finalement, c'était mieux pour eux. Ils étaient nocifs l'un pour l'autre – Pepper parce qu'elle se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers une dépression à force de s'inquiéter et Tony parce qu'il était _déjà_ dans une dépression à force de s'inquiéter.

S'inquiéter de _quand est-ce qu'elle va me quitter,_ _et si elle meurt, et si on l'enlève, et si _je_ meurs..._ Il a tout déballé à Steve avant de s'évanouir et Steve le maintenait assis, un bras autour de ses épaules, le laissait griffer ses bras jusqu'au sang, déchirer sa chemise. Tout plutôt que de le voir silencieux, fixant le vide sans bouger.

Il ferait tout pour Tony – il a réalisé ça ce jour-là. Tout. Il abandonnerait Captain America, il redeviendrait le gringalet toujours malade, il ferait tout – mais voir Tony se détruire, le voir essayer d'arracher son arc reactor dans une crise de rage parce que _Pepper est partie_ et _ils sont morts par ma faute_, ça _**jamais**_.

Il rend la serviette à Pepper et sourit un peu. C'est faux, et ça fait mal. Ça fait mal parce qu'il _essaie_ mais il ne peut pas, et Pepper comprend, elle comprend bien sûr parce qu'elle traverse la même chose. Elle a Happy maintenant, mais ce ne sera jamais pareil qu'avec Tony. On oublie pas Tony, pas une fois qu'il s'est infiltré dans votre cœur. Il n'en bouge plus et vous bouffe lentement.

C'est presque méchant dit comme ça, mais Steve lui en veut malgré tout parce que c'était sa décision. Il pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Pepper. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et murmure des choses réconfortantes qu'il n'entend pas.

Son cœur bat la chamade et il a trop chaud maintenant.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit, et il hésite à la rattraper, à la serrer dans ses bras set l'embrasser, lui dire de rester, parce qu'il a besoin d'elle – il a besoin de quelqu'un qui comprend, quelqu'un qui reste. Mais il a trop de respect pour elle et il pense à Happy qui attend.

Elle part.

La porte se referme et il veut pleurer encore, mais il est comme sec à l'intérieur et il est juste secoué d'un sanglot sans larmes.

JARVIS lui signale que Fury appelle. Steve ne veut pas leur parler, mais la voix sévère du directeur de SHIELD résonne malgré tout. Ça fait des semaines, lui dit-il, faites votre deuil et revenez bosser Captain, le monde a besoin de vous.

Il n'a pas tort, Steve le sait. Peter ne peut pas sauver New York tout seul – pas toujours.

Fury reparle de la nouvelle initiative Avengers, évoque la Guêpe et l'Homme-fourmi, une Valkyrie envoyée par Thor pour les aider et s'excuser de son absence. Puis il parle de Sharon Carter.

_Une jeune fille prometteuse, comme sa tante – elle l'admire beaucoup d'ailleurs, et vous aussi. Vous la connaissiez – Peggy Carter._

C'est bas, même pour Fury. Il sait que c'est un moyen d'exciter sa curiosité, d'accélérer son deuil – trouvez-lui une nouvelle amoureuse, il oubliera vite. Mais il ne peut pas, il n'en peut plus. _Jamais deux sans trois._

Il a déjà loupé deux rendez-vous, et il ne sent pas la force d'aller à un troisième.

Il raccroche au nez de Fury et va se coucher. Ses pas l'amènent dans la chambre de Tony. Il fait sombre – il est tard – et il se couche tout habillé.

Il ne dort pas, pas vraiment. Il oscille entre rêve et réalité, pense un moment qu'il serre Tony dans ses bras comme avant, et réalise que c'est son oreiller. Le jette à travers la pièce et hurle de rage, parce qu'il en a assez, il n'en peut plus. Il enfonce son visage dans les draps et crie, crie, crie.

_Je t'aimais, je t'aimais, je t'aimais, je t'aime toujours_

Ça fait du bien de le sortir enfin, mais quand il se relève, essoufflé et échevelé, il n'y a que le vide. Il le vertige et s'effondre – c'est vide, _vide_, il est tout seul et il aime un fantôme. Il entend comme un rire, mais ce n'est que le vent qui souffle aux fenêtres – la grande baie vitrée qui donne à Tony des airs d'exhibitionniste et qu'il a refusé d'enlever. A la place, il a ajouté des rideaux jaunes – parce que ça fait joli avec les cheveux de Steve apparemment.

Maintenant, ils gisent au sol. Steve les a arrachés dans un accès de rage parce que Tony n'avait _pas le droit._

Il se souvient de son accusation dans l'Hellicarrier, _tu n'es pas du genre à te sacrifier pour les autres, à te coucher sur des barbelés pour laisser un homme te ramper dessus._ Il l'a regretté ensuite, parce que ça ne se fait pas de dire ça et que de toute façon il n'y a pas énormément d'hommes qui considèrent comme normal de se sacrifier pour autrui. _Juste Steve. _Et Tony, pragmatique lui a juste répondu _Je les couperai. _

Tony qui, à peine quelques heures plus tard a volé dans une déchirure de l'espace-temps avec une bombe sur le dos.

Tony qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour Manhattan.

Steve n'a jamais cru que c'était la mort de Coulson qui l'avait changé. Il est persuadé – maintenant qu'il le connaît mieux (_le connaissait_) – que Tony se serait quand même sacrifié. Il le sait, parce que pendant des mois, il a vu Tony se morfondre – à sa manière – à propos des victimes de Loki. A peine une centaine de personnes. Une plaisanterie quand on voit les victimes de certains dictateurs. Et pourtant.

Une fois, Steve est descendu dans le labo personnel de Tony – à l'époque où il n'était pas Tony, mais juste Stark ou Iron Man. Il venait lui apporter un sandwich, à sa demande à travers JARVIS. Il était un peu agacé qu'il ne monte pas se le faire lui-même, mais il était aussi curieux de voir l'espace de travail de son collègue.

Il y avait un nombre sur l'un des écrans qui virevoltaient et il se souvient qu'il était tellement curieux qu'il n'a pas pu retenir sa langue.

Tony l'a regardé avec méfiance – il était toujours méfiant, prêt à mordre et se battre même contre ses propres alliés. Il a répondu les dents serrés, comme si les mots avaient du mal à sortir parce qu'il les retenait. _Le nombre de morts que j'ai causé._

Steve a écarquillé les yeux parce que ça semble impossible, le nombre était tellement énorme et Tony ne pouvait pas les avoir _tous_ compté, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand il a demandé, Tony a ri. Et c'était un rire étrange, qu'il n'a plus jamais entendu, un rire amer, brisé qui rappelait le son d'une guitare désaccordée. _Non je n'ai pas compté, j'ai juste pris les rapports. On peut sans doute arrondir un peu plus haut._

C'est à ce moment-là que Stark est devenu Tony, quand Steve a posé sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue – de son ami – et lui a dit de ne pas compter les morts mais les survivants.

C'est le matin et Steve n'a pas fermé l'œil. Il voit le calendrier et la date entourée de rouge. C'était aujourd'hui. Il ferme les yeux et appuie son front contre la table, devant son bol de céréales. Il ne mange pas, n'a plus d'appétit mais essaye quand même pour faire bonne mesure.

JARVIS lui transmet un message de Peter – il lui demande de l'aide, se bat contre des Doombots qui sont plus forts que prévus et patine dans la semoule. Steve saute dans son costume parce que _c'est comme ça que ça a commencé_ et que Peter ne peut pas mourir.

Il dit presque _Avengers Assemble, _par habitude mais le silence le retient – il n'y a plus personne à assembler.

Il envoie un message à Fury, demande des renforts – n'importe qui qui sache se battre – et saisit son bouclier. Il y a encore du sang dessus, du sang séché qui ne lui appartient pas et il retient une envie de vomir le petit déjeuner qu'il n'a pas manger. Il n'a pas eu le courage de le nettoyer. _Le sang de Tony._

C'était une mission de routine normalement. Steve ne se souvient même plus de leur adversaire – HYDRA, suppose-t-il. Tony et lui se sont infiltrés avec plus ou moins de succès, et dans la mêlée, quelqu'un a lancé une grenade dans la direction de Tony. Le plafond s'est effondré et Tony ne pouvait plus bouger, entre son armure morte et un morceau de fer qui lui coinçait la jambe. Steve a pu le dégager et Tony lui a souri avec un air un peu fatigué, a soufflé qu'il passerait le bonjour aux autres ou quelque chose comme ça.

Au début, Steve n'a pas compris. N'a pas voulu comprendre.

Puis il s'est demandé pourquoi l'armure était morte et a vu l'arc reactor – éteint. Il a tapé dessus, l'a presque arraché dans l'espoir de le faire repartir et Tony a ri parce que _ça sert à rien Steve, il est mort, tu pourras pas me sauver là, je suis foutu_.

Steve a paniqué un peu, _T'as pas le droit Tony, tu peux pas me faire ça, pas maintenant,_ mais bien sûr, ça servait à rien. Tony a fermé les yeux et inspiré calmement comme s'il s'en foutait – et après réflexion peut-être qu'il ressentait ce que ressent Steve maintenant.

De la fatigue.

Steve voulait prendre Tony avec lui, vraiment, il avait l'espoir – vague mais présent – qu'un des vieux arc reactor suffirait à le maintenir en vie.

Puis un survivant d'HYDRA (_il en est sûr maintenant, c'était eux_) a lancé une nouvelle grenade et Steve a dû lâcher Tony pour l'éviter. Il a dû se cogner la tête, parce qu'il a perdu connaissance un court instant, il en est sûr. Il s'est relevé, toussant, crachant poussière et cendres. Son torse saignait, il était à moitié-sourd et ne distinguait que de vagues formes, aveuglé par la fumée. Il a avancé quand même, trébuchant sur son bouclier.

Quand il l'a ramassé, il était rouge.

Les Doombots sont effectivement plus résistants que d'habitude. Steve y met du sien, il essaie vraiment, mais il les rate plus souvent que d'habitude. Peter lui jette un regard inquiet et lance une remarque à Doom sur son choix de costume. Steve secoue la tête et ignore la brûlure dans sa poitrine parce qu'il doit _se concentrer_. Il se souvient avoir hurlé la phrase des dizaines de fois à Tony qui rigolait et plaisantait en virevoltant un peu partout, évitant de trop peu les coups ennemis. Un peu comme fait Peter aujourd'hui et il se retient de lui crier de faire attention parce que l'enfant sait ce qu'il fait malgré tout et qu'il n'est pas son chef.

_Il n'a pas vraiment le droit de critiquer de toute façon, lui qui a mené toute son équipe à la mort._

Il prend un coup, puis deux crache du sang – il s'est mordu la langue. Les gens crient, des spectateurs avides de voir Captain America régler son compte aux _méchants_ et d'autres qui sont des détracteurs de Spider-man, venus huer le pauvre adolescent. Steve ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a tant d'amour pour lui et tant de haine pour le garçon. Fondamentalement, ils ne sont pas différents.

Une décharge d'un des bots l'envoie à terre. Il tente de se relever – échoue. Il crache et gémit. Il a mal – _sa poitrine._ Il est à plat ventre, et ne peut plus bouger, ça fait trop mal. Un pied se pose sur son dos – Doom qui vient réclamer sa tête sans doute.

Il voit Tony qui lui sourit et secoue la tête. Il tend la main, la vision dédoublée – est-ce que c'est Tony ou Peggy ? Peter ? Il ne sait plus, il a mal et il y a du sang devant ses yeux, dans sa bouche. Il tousse un peu et se rappelle de la veille de la mission qui a tué Tony.

_Ça te dirait de sortir un peu ? Je veux revoir Steve moi !_ Tony avec son air joueur et son sourire pervers – toujours un peu, même dans les conversations sérieuses – qui lui a sorti que Cap et Steve, c'était pas pareil et qu'il voulait son ami, pas son leader. Qui lui a proposé de sortir, d'aller boire un café comme des gens normaux.

Il a pensé à Peggy, il y a pensé, à dire _non, j'ai déjà loupé un rendez-vous._ Mais Tony l'a regardé avec son air trop sérieux, et face aux yeux bleus qui le connaissaient trop bien, il a acquiescé sans trop s'en rendre compte.

_Okay. On ira manger dehors._ Tony a sauté de joie, littéralement et a réclamé un cinéma, une balade devant le coucher de soleil en mangeant une glace puis un dîner aux chandelles. Parce que, il a ensuite expliqué, Steve est galant et que Tony veut faire plaisir à _Steve_. Il a accentué son prénom, en le prononçant comme il prononçait celui de Pepper.

Steve a rosi un peu, et acquiescé parce qu'il n'a jamais su dire non à Tony de toute façon.

La vision tremble, vacille et s'efface. Il veut hurler, la rappeler à lui et dire à Tony qu'il l'aime et qu'il veut aller à Central Parc, raconter l'histoire de Balto. Il veut jouer – et perdre – aux jouer vidéos contre Clint, parler sciences avec Bruce qui explique bien mieux que Tony (_qui se contente en fait de dire « regarde » et de hausser les épaules à chaque question_), s'asseoir devant un film muet avec Natasha – il y a un film français sorti il y a pas longtemps, qui s'appelle The Artist et en le voyant il a pensé à Peggy puis à Tony. Il veut les rires de Tony, les sourires en coin de Natasha, les ricanement de Clint, les braillement de Thor et les yeux gentils de Bruce.

Il veut un chien nommé Médor ou Fenrir ou un chat ou juste un dîner avec son équipe. Il veut les Avengers.

La foule retient son souffle quand Peter envoie valser Doom – la bataille est finie

Il a toujours mal et son souffle ne revient pas. Il pense à Tony et son trou dans la poitrine – sa cicatrice y ressemble, comme pour lui dire _oui, il est mort il est parti, il ne reviendra pas._ Il n'aime pas un fantôme mais un souvenir.

Il se relève avec difficulté, tremble et oscille. Peter le regarde avec inquiétude mais il sourit, pour le rassurer et l'enfant lui renvoie son sourire en mille fois plus beau. _Captain America s'est relevé_. La foule soupire de soulagement et crie pour la victoire.

_Longue vie à Captain America !_

Steve ne s'est pas relevé.

Steve Rogers est mort.

* * *

Toujours en vie ? Moi pas. Je vais aller me coucher (il est 04:26. Mon dieu. Heureusement que je reprends pas les cours xD) et demain - tout à l'heure - je pleurerai encore un peu puis j'irai lire du fluff. du fluff **frostiron. **Et après, j'écrirai le fluff stony que je dois encore à Rori.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, que Steve n'était pas trop bizarre (je ne dis pas OOC parce qu'il l'est forcément) et tout ça.

Reviews ?

See ya all~


End file.
